Lucy
Lucy (ルーシー Rūshī) is a nun who's taken up residence at a currently unknown convent. She is highly distinguishable from her fellow sisters not only due to her more liberal choices of attire, but also as a result of her anti-social personality and behavior, as well as her unorthodox approaches to carrying out her occupation and her equally deviant religious views. Currently, Lucy is an independent character created by Wyvern 0m3g4, and therefore she has no ties to any known story or other stand-alone characters. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Weapons Relationships History Trivia *Lucy's name is taken from two sources; one being its Latin roots as the masculine name, "Lucius," which refers to a quality of light (like "as of light" or "of light complexion.") This in turn refers to Lucy's overall good nature despite her outward unpleasant attitude and behavior, as it may invoke imagery of light and light symbolism equating to holiness and goodness. It may also act as a reference towards Lucy's connections with the convent she lives with, as well as the nuns she's befriended and her loosely applied title as a nun, due to Christian tradition often strongly associated light with anything holy or divine. **Likewise, Lucy as a name was meant to reference the name, "Lucifer;" otherwise known as Satan (or "the devil") in pop culture. Like how her name can equally refer to her religious affiliations and subdued decent nature, her name can just as easily emphasize her more anti-social, jaded and cynical behavior, given anything Satanic is often linked with immorality or wrongness. This is proven by Lucy's frequent habits of vulgar language, rudeness, immodesty, alcoholism, immediate distrust of others, and her willingness to engage in violence. The name may also be referencing her rebellious behavior and attitude, given Lucy often does things that go against an authority figure's wishes (such as her fellow nuns.) This may be reflecting the popular image of Satan created by John Milton in his work, "Paradise Lost," where Satan is portrayed as a charismatic rebel who challenged God for the throne of Heaven and ultimately lost and was punished for his insurrection. **Interestingly, and as Wyvern admits, unintentionally (at first,) Lucy's name's ambivalent symbolism could be in turn, another reference of sorts; with this one in particular bringing up motifs such as questioning the inherent morality of humanity, or emphasizing the daily struggle to balance out a person' good and bad desires. Likewise, it also fits in with Wyvern's preference for duality and moderation motifs in his creations. *Wyvern 0m3g4 states that much like Salem Eve, Lucy was a random thought that came to mind one day, and one that Wyvern grew so attached to, and amused by, that he decided to keep Lucy in mind and to devote free time to developing her character. The inspiration behind Lucy came from a TV Tropes page that Wyvern had stumbled across one night out of boredom. The page in question dealt with nuns and their poor social behavior when depicted as such in works of fiction and media; titled "Nun Too Holy." While reading, Wyvern began fantasizing what he read as a collection of individual animated scenes involving a generic blonde young woman who was labeled a nun, but engaged in anti-social and delinquent behavior, in an attempt to properly understand and digest what he was reading. As he went along and came across related tropes, the blonde woman in question began to have her character grow and expand in a variety of ways, until she ultimately became the basic setup for Lucy; a young woman who associates herself with a nun convent and Christianity, but chooses to live life by her own rules, and through her jaded outlook on life. She was later given her weapons once Wyvern came across action and combat related tropes and tried to imagine Lucy making use of said tropes. *The page quote above containing "pray or you'll be prey" was inspired by a billboard for a church, with the exact same phrase written on it, in the opening credits for the anime adaptation of Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad. *Wyvern has once stated that upon reflecting on both Lucy and his old manga concept, Nephilim, he felt Lucy would fit in well among Nephilim's setting and Judeo-Christian motifs; largely thanks to Lucy's occupation as a nun, and her combat abilities. External Links Lucy - Wikipedia article about the name, Lucy Lucifer - Wikipedia article about the name, Lucifer, which was an intentional reference through Lucy's name Nun - Wikipedia article about nuns; an occupation Lucy casually takes on Nun Too Holy - TV Tropes article regarding the portrayal of misbehaving nuns in entertainment media; the same page that inspired the concept of Lucy Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsman Category:Marksman